Para siempre, Roja
by Dzui
Summary: Kushina jamás había creído las historias que su abuela le contaba para mantenerla alejada del bosque. Extraños seres que poseerían su alma y desagarrarían su cuerpo. ¡Para el tercer aniversario de Irresistible Naranja! Mina&Kushi.


Titulo: Roja.

Summary: Kushina jamás había creído las historias que su abuela le contaba para mantenerla alejada del bosque. Extraños seres que poseerían su alma y desagarrarían su cuerpo. Mina&Kushi.

Autor: Dzui

Paring: Mina&Kushi

* * *

Para el Tercer Aniversario de Irresistible Naranja ¡MinaKushi para todos!

Intercambio para Adamary Otaku

* * *

«La luz de la luna se filtraba a a través del claro en pequeñas motas, rodeada de enjambres de luciérnagas. Intentaba moverme, pero era imposible, estaba atada de las muñecas a una cruz de madera, las sogas quemaban mi piel. Él miedo reptaba dentro de mí, como una serpiente que me desgarraba él estómago obligándome a gritar, de mi garganta solo salió un largo gemido horrido, gutural. ¡Me habían cortado la lengua!

_Siempre serás mía._

Una figura oscura se acercaba, asechándome, tomaba mi rostro con sus largas, largas garras, obligándome a mirarlo directo a sus salvajes ojos amarillos.

Los ojos de la bestia.»

Desperté.

Maldije al encontrarme temblando, cubierta por una espesa capa de sudor.

Odiaba sentirme así.

Odiaba soñar.

Odiaba _ese _sueño.

Jamás lograba darle sentido.

_Siempre serás mía._

Un nuevo escalofrío me recorrió desde la médula, la misma serpiente del sueño reptaba en mi estómago, mordiéndome.

Para cuando intente levantarme, las piernas aún me temblaban.

A tientas busque bajo la cama, una pequeña caja de color rojo.

Había pertenecido a mi abuela, dentro reposaba un pequeño dije. La protegía de los espíritus del bosque, o al menos eso me había dicho la abuela Mito antes de morir.

Una parte de mí se burlaba, diciendo que esas eran puras tonterías, historia una anciana senil que no quería que me acercara a lo que ella tanto temía, pero la otra se aferraba en sueños a aquel extraño amuleto.

Lo ate a mi cuello en un movimiento, superstición o no me mantenía más tranquila. ¡Ñaca! ¡Si cualquier persona-animal-espíritu se acercaba se las vería con la Habanera Sangrienta!

...

Hoy es siete de junio. Recordé de camino a la villa Uchiha del otro lado de Konoha.

Diez días.

En diez días seria libre de la telaraña que le habían tejido mis padres alrededor de Konoha.

Había sido aceptada en AMBU, los cazadores de elite, los encargados de mantener a la escoria a raya.

Atraparía a los malos, comería rosquillas y volvería a casa antes de la cena. Lo que toda mujer deseaba ¿No?

Pero antes tenía que enfrentarme a la maldición del trabajo forzado.

Al menos podía trabajar forzadamente al lado de Minato, no era que estuviera loca por él (cosa que anqué así fuera, jamás admitiría, al menos no voz alta). No lo sabía, estaba consciente de que cada vez que me acercaba a él mi escaza capacidad racional desaparecía, una jaula llena dé mariposas revoloteaba en mi cabeza.

Todo había comenzado un año atrás cuando Minato, después de un partido de fútbol me había dicho que a la luz del sol mi cabello lucía hermoso, me había girado solo para soltarle un señor puñetazo en él rostro y gritarle un sonoro "imbécil".

No podía dejar de pensar que era una broma, nunca, ni siquiera mis padres me habían dicho que les gustaba mi cabello y yo lo odiaba. ¡Cuánto deseaba ser morena como Mikoto! ¡O tener la cabellera manejable de Tsunade! ¡O el cabello de comercial de Hizashi!

Pero desde ese día había comenzado a gustarme.

Minato desapareció hasta vísperas de navidad, ese día había peleado con mis padres, y orgullosamente salí de casa sin el más mínimo abrigo.

Furica golpeaba todo lo que se cruzaba en mi camino.

Craso error, uno de mis golpes había terminado en el rostro de un matón del instituto: Jiroubo y su séquito de bravucones. Un cuatro a uno, les grite antes de lanzarme sobre ellos.

Pero en ocasiones la lógica quiebra al espíritu, dejándonos sobre la nieve a merced de los matones del instituto, que claramente tenían ventaja en un cuatro a uno.

Pero de la nada entre el blanco paisaje apareció una mancha amarilla. Y antes de darme cuenta el espíritu le estaba ganando a la lógica. ¡El aniñado Minato le estaba dando un combo impresionante de patadas y puñetazos a Jiroubo!

Para cuando Jiroubo cayó y el resto fue contra Minato, yo ya estaba a su lado, repartiendo dolor a la par.

¡Zaz! ¡Zaz! ¡Zaz! La Habanero Sangrienta y la Mancha Amarilla contra los Hermanos del Sonido.

Pero cuando todo acabo Minato no compartía mi éxtasis, me miraba serio, tomo su bufanda (el único cobijo que llevaba encima) y lo paso alrededor de mi cuello murmurando cosas sobre lo tonta que había sido, a pesar del frío un sonrojo se apoderó de mí. Estaba apuntó de gritarle que no necesitaba su ayuda cuando me tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar.

La sensación de ser protegida me encanto, sentirme entre sus brazos, como una princesa cargada por el príncipe hasta el castillo, después de derrotar al dragón.

Pero yo no era una princesa, era la Habanero Sangrienta capaz de fracturar huesos, y mi casa era lo más lejano a un castillo.

Una parte de mi decía que me separara de él que era totalmente capaz de salvar sola la distancia que me separaba de casa, y otra quería seguir imaginando ser la princesa de Minato.

Desde ese día había comenzado a gustarme.

...

La pequeña tienda de la villa Uchiha era todo menos pequeña, estantes y estantes de productos se alzaban hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. A veces se tiene una concepción del mundo tan pequeña.

Para mi desgracia Minato había faltado enviando a Inochi para cubrirlo.

Para mi doble desgracia cubría a Inochi cada dos por tres cuando este salía, bajo cualquier excusa tras de las chicas de cuerpo rocanrolero, como el mismo las llamaba, una punzada de celos me recorría ¿Si Minato faltaba por estar en casa de una de esas chicas?

Aleje el pensamiento con un manotazo, derribando los montones de sopa que acaba de apilar.

...

_Ven._

Jamás había sentido un hastío más grande, Konoha no matriculaba más de mil habitantes aun así parecía que hoy había atendido a medio millón.

Diez. En diez días se alejaría de sus padres, de Konoha, del trabajo forzado.

El sabor amargo de la bilis se instaló en mi garganta. En diez días no volvería a verlo.

_Ven. Ven. Ven._

Comencé a correr, con una única dirección. La casa de Minato

_Ven._

_Ahora serás mía._

Trece cuadras después el paisaje de la villa se tornaba desierto, mis piernas quemaban, mis pulmones encogidos gritaban en busca de oxígeno, me apoye sobre mis rodillas, en media cuadra comenzaba el bosque. Trague en seco nunca había entrado, apreté el dije contra mi pecho.

_Pronto, pronto._

Minato.

...

Nunca, nunca entres al bosque. Recordaba a pulso las palabras de su abuela, todas las advertencias e historias bramaban contra sus oídos.

_Ahora serás mía._

Prácticamente paralizada intente continuar corriendo, la casa de Minato estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, pero ¿Realmente cómo podía decirlo? Había algo alrededor de todo el bosque un extraño magnetismo que estaba haciendo mierda sus nervios.

¿Cómo podía haber comenzado a correr de la nada? ¡Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba la casa de Minato!. Cerré los ojos e intente pensar, después de todo, siempre podía regresar, pero la necesidad seguía en mi pecho, quería verlo, gritarle y abrazarlo, quería estar con él, ocupar su espacio y sus sentimientos.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, un olor a quemado se acercaba. Gire la cabeza en busca de alguna señal de fuego.

Nada, solo el vacío que significaba el bosque, pero el olor seguía ahí, un olor a incendio, a quemado, a humo.

Un par de garras me apresaron, lanzándome por los aires hasta estrellarme en un tronco.

Grite, escupí, intente levantarme en vano, pequeñas nueves negras oscurecían mi visión.

La extraña figura que me había lanzado se materializo frente a mí, grite. ¡Era la figura del sueño!

_Kyubi._

Su nombre me llego como una revelación, tan nítido como un grito en mi cabeza, intente levantarme, aquel ser extendió una de sus largas garras para señalarme, abrió la boca, intentando hablar:

_-Mito…- _Su voz era pastosa, grave. Escalofriante, quería ponerme a llorar ¡Por qué esa cosa sabia el nombre de mi abuela! . Inconscientemente sujete con fuerza el dije, pude sentir su contorne herirme, hacerme sangrar.

La criatura soltó una risa histérica, o lo más parecido a ella, en menos de un segundo salvo la distancia que nos separaba, arrancando el amuleto de mi cuello, lanzándolo lejos.

Quise poner la mente en blanco, respirar, encaminar una oración o cualquier cosa, mi mente se había cerrado, comenzando a hundirme en la oscuridad, temiendo por la voz de Dios, pero aquella serpiente que lanzaba el miedo por todo mi cuerpo se negaba a soltarme.

Una única revelación brillaba en mi mente, como letras de neón.

Voy a morir, era lo lógico, el iba a matarme, no había más.

Pero en ocasiones el espíritu quiebra a la lógica.

Una mancha dorada opaco el letrero neón de mi cabeza, atacando con fuerza a Kyubi, no era humano, ninguno de los dos lo era. Alaridos salían, la figura que lo atacaba era un lobo, extrañamente enorme, pero no era su tamaño lo que lo hacía diferente, era el extraño color dorado de su pelaje.

_¿Minato?_

Temblé ante la revelación. No. No, no, no, no era posible…. Solo significaba que…

Un último grito rasgo el aire, no podía pensar, tampoco respirar.

En el lugar donde hacia menos de cinco minutos estaba la horrida figura de Kyubi, solo se encontraba un joven, de pie, luciendo como en una caminata, bañado por la luz de la luna.

_Seres oscuros que devoraran tu alma y rasgarán tu cuerpo._

-_Siempre serás mía._

* * *

Taaaa ~ Daaaa ~

¿Te gusto?

Comenta

¿Lo Odiaste?

Comenta.


End file.
